A Simple Request: A 'Forever' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: Lemony M-Rated Alice/Hatter excerpt from Chapter 10 of 'Forever.' Can stand alone as a one shot.


**A/N: This is set at the end of Chapter 10 of '**_**Forever.**_**' Alice and Hatter return from a night to the movies... I do hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

A Simple Request

Alice slipped the cabbie an extra twenty to get them home quicker. Hatter was taking to heart her earlier admission that she liked the sound of his voice and had quickly realized that when he used that voice of his to tell her naughty things it drove her wild. Hatter was ever the opportunist, and he was not one to let valuable knowledge like _that_ go to waste. He was making good use of it in the back of the cab, and Alice hoped that the driver understood just how sincere she was when she told him to get them home _yesterday_. By the way he applied the gas after she flashed the money at him, she figured he had.

Hatter couldn't bear to wait until they were safely inside, he crushed her to him and kissed her until her legs were shaking and she was dizzy from desire in the entryway before dragging her along behind him up the stairs and through the door. Once inside their home, Alice gripped his collar and pushed him backwards against the front door. He bit his lip as she pressed her body to his. She licked from the hollow of his throat up to his ear and bit down. He growled low in his throat, the vibration echoing against her mouth.

"Impatient, are you?" he murmured.

He groaned as she pressed a hand against the erection straining against his trousers.

"Aren't you?" she challenged.

He slanted his mouth over hers in response, his mouth hot and hungry. Alice broke for air, gasping and tingling. She had been waiting for this all day, ever since their morning had been rudely interrupted.

"I have an idea," she said with a wicked smile.

"Well that has certainly gotten us into trouble in the past," he breathed, instantly intrigued.

She leaned in close to his ear to tell him what she had in mind. His talk in the movie theatre had inspired her… had created a delicious thought that she was unable to get out of her mind the whole ride home. A simple request, really. She didn't think he would deny her.

"You said all those things back in the theatre," she began.

"Mmmhmm" he responded as he nibbled the line of her jaw, his hands settling over the roundness of her ass, kneading as he ground his hips against hers.

"And although I love it when you do those things to me… I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you," she whispered in his ear.

Just the thought was enough to make her catch her breath, the idea of him using that deadly dark voice of his to tell her how to touch _him _for once. She moved back enough to meet his intense gaze.

"Alice love, all you need do is to touch me, the how is unimportant," he answered with a small smile before he returned to nibbling her neck.

"No, that's not what... I want..." Alice flushed in embarrassment and begun to pull back from him.

He paused and looked at her in confusion, tilting his head slightly as if trying to hear her better.

"Never mind, I was just…" she recanted, looking away in humiliation.

"Hey. I'll not have you do that with me," he interrupted as he tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes.

His face was deeply serious as he gazed down at her. She nodded finally; she should never be embarrassed with him.

"Yes, love. I'd like that. Although I wonder how well you will listen," he mused aloud.

Alice swallowed hard, her throat dry, "I'll listen."

He cocked a disbelieving brow at her and smirked, "Since when?"

"I will… because I want to, for you," she replied as her hands traced down his strong back to his narrow hips.

She pulled him towards her, molding her body to his again to emphasize her words. He groaned as she rubbed her hip against his erection.

Her words were stirring something deep inside of him. Something male and primal, something that was deeply aroused at the implications. His breath slammed out of his chest at the look in her stormy blue eyes, he could only nod. Of all the things he expected from Alice, this request wasn't one of them. If anything, that just made it all the more stimulating. He thought she had no doubts about the kind of effect she had on him, no matter how she touched him, but if she wanted this from him he would give it.

"What if I ask you to do something you don't like? Something you don't want to do?" he asked curiously.

"Hatter, I don't think that is even _possible_. I don't think there is _anything_ I wouldn't do for you, if you asked," Alice demurred, her sincerity shining through plainly for him to see.

She had done it to him again.

She had stolen his words and thrown his mind into such a tumult that he was rendered inarticulate and at a loss as to how to respond. His heart hammered loudly against his chest.

"Oh," he uttered finally.

He'd not cheapen it with jokes or teasing, although his brain was beginning to function again and was feeding him all the things he could say to make light of it. He would just take her words and hold them to his heart. He wondered if she had any idea how much they meant to him.

She smiled at him tentatively and moved to kiss his lips. She had stunned him, but she wasn't sure why. She thought by now he knew that she trusted him to never ask more than she could give. And she had spoken the truth... she didn't think there was anything she wouldn't give. He pulled her towards him more tightly and returned her kiss fiercely, possessively.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Do ya' think you even need ask?" he murmured in her ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth to punctuate his words.

She looked into his eyes and shivered at the heat and the hunger she saw within them. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Undress me?" he asked softly.

Alice smiled. Good, he was starting already. She had hoped he would. She closed the space between them and un-tucked his shirt from his trousers, and then began slowly unbuttoning his silk shirt from the top down. He stood motionless under her hands, watching her undress him. He broke out in gooseflesh as her fingertips brushed his skin; she stepped behind him and slipped the shirt off of his shoulders. She pressed kisses between his shoulder blades and reached around his waist from behind to caress the soft skin of his chest over hard wiry muscle beneath. She loved the feel of his skin, warm under her hands.

"You have the softest lips. I love it when you do that," he disclosed.

He felt her smile against his back. Her soft hands were moving over his chest, the light touch tickling deliciously. She traced down his taut stomach to his waistband, finding the clasp of his belt. She unfastened the belt and was beginning to undo the button and zip of his trousers when he stilled her hands by covering them with his own.

"Take off your shirt Alice. I want to feel your breasts pressed up against me," he asked, his voice already roughening with growing lust.

She pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor quickly, anxious to press herself to him as he had asked. She wrapped her arms around him again and began placing wet open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. He groaned and leaned back into her, covering her hands with his own again. He moved one hand down the line of his body, pressed her hand down hard, harder than she would have, against his erection. He kept his hands over hers, bringing the hand that was not occupied rubbing his cock up to his mouth.

He sucked her fingers into his mouth, withdrew them, and then moved her wet fingers to his nipple. He dropped his hand from hers and let her continue to pull gently at his nipple.

"Keep kissing my neck like that. Oh god, Alice that is good," he growled.

Alice's breath was coming fast and erratic. His warm hand continued pressing hers against his cock straining against his trousers, his breathless moans, his voice, deeper and rasping as he told her how he liked her to touch him… she was ready for him, wet and throbbing with need and he had hardly touched her. She knew her Hatter though; he wouldn't…no… _couldn't_ leave her wanting.

"Come 'ere," he rasped, his accent slurring the words together.

He guided her around to stand in front of him, drinking in the sight of her. He pulled her to him, captured her mouth with his... bit at her lip as he kissed her hard. He wanted to be skin against skin with her; no more teasing, the clothes had to come off. He moved his hands down to her waistband, deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers and pushed them off her hips as he ate at the column of her neck. She pulled away long enough to take off her shoes, and Hatter took the opportunity to divest himself of the rest of his clothing.

She stood there waiting for him… wanting to know what he would ask of her next. She was enjoying this even more than she thought she would, and better yet, Hatter was most definitely enjoying himself.

He sank down on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand towards her, his dark eyes even darker with the lust and need riding him hard.

"Stand in front of me. I need to touch you, love," he said, voicing his desires as she asked him to.

She slinked towards him, a sexy smile playing across her lips. She stopped in front of him, ran her fingers through his thick mass of hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and then leaned forward to flick his tongue over her nipple. She shuddered and sighed, music to Hatter's ears; he began his careful and thorough exploration of her with light stinging nips followed by soothing swipes of his tongue. He wanted her fever to match his own. Before long she was panting, her short nails digging into his shoulders, quivering and needy. He settled Alice on his lap, her thighs riding alongside his hips.

She nibbled the edge of his jaw line, ate at the soft skin underneath as she burrowed her hands deep into his hair. He had driven her half crazy with need, and she wanted him there with her.

"Tell me where to touch you," she implored.

He leaned her back in his strong arms and mouthed the ultra sensitive skin along the edge of her breast and down to her ribs, his stubbled cheeks making a rough counterpoint to his soft lips, before lifting his head to look into her eyes.

His hand slid down to her hip to reposition her, he thrust his cock against her wet cleft, "Rub against me, like this," he directed.

She gave a roll of her hips against him and he shuddered against her.

"Yes. Like that. Fuck! Kiss me," he growled.

She crushed her mouth to his, hard and insistent like the way his cock was thrusting against her cleft, stimulating her clit with his hard length. When he could take no more teasing, his hands settled over her hips again and he shifted so that he was able to enter her. He sheathed himself inside of her fully, a strangled cry escaping his throat as she circled with her hips.

"You like that?" she murmured.

She pulled back to his tip, sank down on him hard and deep and pressed firmly with another circular roll of her hips. He gave a bone deep shutter, his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Yes… feels so good," he managed to bite out.

His fingers dug into her hips, she knew he was fighting to let her maintain control of their tempo. She rolled against him again; delighted that she was able to elicit another moan. His face was a mask of pleasure; she watched as each thrust sent waves of ecstasy through him. She was having a hard time maintaining her rhythm; her orgasm was building faster with every hard upward thrust from his hips as he strove to meet her.

"Tell me how you want it," she demanded.

His eyes flew open… his pupils were blown wide, the black eclipsing the dark chocolate. His gaze was lust glazed, yet fierce... he shuddered again.

"Hard. I want to take you from behind," he grated, his words broken by his ragged breaths.

Alice slipped from him, turned around and grabbed the headboard with both hands. She started as his mouth closed over her clit, his tongue teasing her folds.

"Need to taste you first. I want you to come for me, and then I'll have mine," he explained in between swipes of his tongue.

She arched her back as he tongued and suckled her already sensitive mound. She bucked her hips and mewled; she wanted him inside of her. He was speaking to her again in that low, rough voice… thick with lust and need. He bid her to come for him, told her how he loved the taste of her, the feel of her. She cried out when he slid his fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her clit.

"Yes… come undone for me," he commanded, his voice was wrecked and his accent slurred his words but she understood the intent, and she had no choice but to obey.

She cried out as the first wave hit, followed by another… harder this time, and yet another. He slowed his ministrations, laving her gently, but didn't stop. She was beginning to build again, slower but no less urgent. She wanted him inside of her. Needed it.

"Hatter… need you," she begged.

"What if I asked you to wait?" he murmured as his fingers massaged over her sensitive folds.

Alice almost sobbed at the thought, and part of one escaped her, "Then I'll wait."

He was inside of her in an instant.

He held onto her hips hard and slammed into her, as deep as he could go. Alice cried out in pleasure and relief, he took that as his cue and began pistoning into her in earnest. Hard and fast and furious, he strained towards his release. Sweat dripped down his stomach, tracked down his face. He planted one of his hands on the wall to brace himself and reached down to find Alice's throbbing clit. He was close, and he wanted her to go with him.

She cried out as his fingers played on her clit and his hard length thrust into her. Three more thrusts and she was cresting again, he was still thrusting hard inside of her as she screamed out his name in release. Her muscles gripped him hard, dancing and pulsating around his cock and it was enough… he was there with her. Every muscle in his body tightened, he felt like he was on fire… his veins sizzled, every nerve ending reacting to the intense pleasure. He heard himself cry out, the sound coarse and loud to his ears.

He pulled her down along with him to rest on their sides after, panting and spent. He curled his arms around her, breathing her in.

Alice chuckled softly, "We need a shower… and new sheets."

"Mmm. Worth it, don't ya think?" he murmured.

"Do you think you even need ask?" she countered with a teasing laugh.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, how I struggled with this one. It started out as a variation on what I did for Connor/Abby on 'Fit To Be Tied,' but it just didn't fit for these two. It would have been out of character… but I think I have a way to work it in later on down the road (and this would be a stepping stone… yeah?)

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this and please do review if you did (or if you hated it). Smut deserves love, and love= productive and prolific writing. (anon reviews accepted here ;) )**


End file.
